


Warmth

by orphan_account



Series: mamma mia he's (accidentally) in love [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a government meeting goes awry, Paul's temper gets the best of him. It's a good thing he has such a great girlfriend to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This is just a short drabble I had to get out of my system. Please feel free to give me more Hana/Paul hcs and story ideas!!! I'd love to write more :)  
> I'm poemidala on tumblr pls hmu

 He barely twitches as he slams his fist down on the table with a noise of frustration and then proceeds to stalk out of the room. The heavy door behind him closes with a loud thud, however he’s already halfway down the stairwell to even hear it.

 “ _Paul!_ ” a few voices rush after him but he doesn’t respond, he doesn’t even take a full breath of air until the cool breeze of the early spring air hits his face. Paul Ritchey has just walked out of his own student government meeting, a decision he’s slowly beginning to regret.

 The president sighs deeply, knowing full well he shouldn’t have lost his temper over something so trivial, but still, there’s not going back right now. The best choice is to head to his dorm and cool down before approaching his peers and apologizing for his outburst. His building isn’t far, but each step leaves him with more and more guilt. _Strong leaders don’t leave their own meetings_ , he chides to himself.

 When he approaches his dorm, the door is already cracked, meaning that Nick or Paul are already inside. Paul groans at the thought of having to deal with either of the two at the moment, the last thing he wants is to accidentally snap at either of his best friends.

 However, as he pushes the door further, his eyes come to rest not on Nick’s back facing him as he finishes a lap in NarioKart, but on the mess of pink hair peaking out from the girl sprawled out on his bed, heavily engrossed in a book. The tenseness in Paul’s back suddenly relaxes as he fully takes in his girlfriend’s form in front of him. Her presence alone is comforting enough.

“Hana,” he smiles, making both syllables in her name special.

 Hana looks up from her book to smile at him, patting the place on the bed next to her as she scoots over to make more room for him. Her boyfriend didn’t need to be told twice as he flops down next to her.

“I thought you said the meeting would be longer today, what time is it?” The rosy-haired girl leaned her head to rest on his shoulder, her book completely forgotten.

 Paul let out a drawn out sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, “it got complicated and I stormed out because everyone was being ridiculous.” His eyes shifted to Nick, who seemed more interested in listening to their conversation than playing his game. Paul waited ‘till his friend tried to low-key catch a glance at the couple before pleading to him with just a look. Nick understood and flashed a smile at Hana before muttering about going to find and Josh and locking the door behind him.

 Taking advantage of their new privacy, Paul put his arms around his girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer so he could press his face in the crevice between her neck and shoulder. “Paul,” Hana’s voice was still soft, but he could hear a slightly stern aspect creeping in, “you can’t just leave a meeting like that.”

“I know,” his voice vibrates against her shoulder.

 “When you became president, you said you would lead not just the school, but your team too. You’re their leader,” Hana began running a hand soothingly through his hair, causing Paul to relax more against her in response. “You need to go make this right,” she’s holding him accountable, responsible, and that makes something in Paul’s heart flutter. The fact that she won’t just let him off the hook, but will oversee him rising to be the best leader he can be.

 Paul pulls his head up to meet her gaze, “can I do it later after everything’s settled for a few hours?” His girlfriend nods and he leans up to press a kiss against her cheek. Hana curls against his warmth now, resting her head on his chest and humming with the rhythm of his breath rising and falling.

“Are you going to be alright?” her steady voices breaks him from the short trance he had fallen in, he’s found that cuddling makes him more sleepy than anything else these days. Paul rearranges them gently so that he can catch her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss. Anu frustration still pent up inside of him fades away as she kisses him back, this is a safe space here within their little world.

“Of course,” he grins and she returns to her happy place against his strong chest.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA thank you for reading this short story and don't forget to find me on tumblr if you wanna talk Asagao or Hana/Paul!!!
> 
> -poemidala


End file.
